Life in the ED
by ZoeHannaAndCasualtyMad
Summary: Its a bit random to start with, but then it goes through as three junior nurses start at the ED and things get heated between twins. Sorry for just leaving this, but I have no idea what to write from here, hope you understand xx
1. Chapter 1

**New fanfic. The chapters are really short on this story, but I will update them a couple at a time to make up for the length. Please read and review.**

1 the beginning  
"Martin, RTC coming in, two casualties, one minor, one major. Can you take resus and get ready for handover. ETA two minutes" Zoe Hanna called to Martin Ashford as she had just received the call.  
"Sure thing Zoe" he said heading towards the doors with his colleague.  
"Right, this is Rebecca Greene, 14 years old, passenger involved in RTC. Car tipped over on her side leaving her trapped. Clearly dislocated left shoulder, possible fracture to the left leg. Complaining of slight neck pain. Given her 10mg of morphine at the scene and 5mg on route. GCS 11 throughout, BP 180/50 other obs normal." Dixie said as they wheeled Rebecca into resus.  
"Thanks Dix, hello Rebecca, I'm Dr Ashford and this is Robyn, we're going to make you feel a bit more comfortable and then we'll take a look at you." Ash said.  
"Ok, thank you. Is my dad alright?" Rebecca asked worried about her dad.  
" I think he is fine, but we'll sort you out and then i'll get someone to check for you. Robyn, could you organise and X-ray on the shoulder and leg and a head and neck CT please?" Ash asked  
"Course, be back in a minute." Robyn said disappearing out of resus.  
They took Rebecca to x-ray and CT and they were just waiting on the results


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Elsewhere in cubicles.****  
"Hello Rob, I'm Doctor Hanna, you can call me Zoe. Can you tell me where the pain is please?" Zoe asked  
"Yes, it's mainly just my arm, from where it was stuck against the handbrake bit." Rob replied  
"Ok then. We'll get an x-ray done on that. Is there any other pain or anything that you think we need to look at?" Zoe asked.  
"No thank you. But could you tell me if Rebecca is ok please, I'm really worried about her, and i feel really bad because she was worse off than me and i was driving the car." Rob said, his breathing getting faster and faster. This caused Zoe to step in and help.  
"Ok Rob, I'm sure she is fine, she is in the best possible care and providing the extent of her injuries, i reckon that she'll be back on her feet in no time. For now though, deep breaths, and try to slow your breathing back down. I'm going to organise an x-ray and I'll go and see how Rebecca is doing for you, I'll be back soon." Zoe said leaving the cubicle. She soon bumped into Ash, who was just coming out of resus.  
"Aah, Zoe, just the person I was looking for. Rob, Rebecca's dad, how's he doing?" Ash asked, Zoe laughed  
" I came to ask you the same question actually!" Zoe said. "Anyway, he's fine, he's just waiting for x-ray on his arm, I'm pretty sure it's broken though, but I think he's been lucky to be honest. Other than that, he is fine."**


	3. Chapter 3

3 results  
"That's good, we're waiting on the results of her scans and X-rays, but when we do, can you help me return the shoulder to its original place?" Ash asked Zoe.  
"Yeah, just give me a shout."  
Ash went back into resus to alert Rebecca about her dad.  
"Good news, your dad only has a suspected broken arm, other than that, he is fine." Ash said, to a smiling Rebecca. We also have your results back. Your CT came back clear, so we can take the collar and brace off and sit you up a bit. Then we got your x-rays back and your leg has a slight fracture, so we are going to plaster it up, and then your shoulder has been dislocated, so I'm going to get Dr Hanna to come and help me pop it back. Ok?"  
"Er, yes that's fine thanks." Rebecca said, desperately trying not to cry, to show that she was a brave 14 year old girl. However once ash left and she was alone in resus, she broke down into a sob, she was petrified.  
A couple of minutes later, Dr Hanna came in, Ash wasn't behind her though, so she felt like she could cry in front of her.  
"Hey, sweetie, don't cry. I'm Dr Hanna. Dr Ashford has just gone to tell your dad how you are getting on, and then we are going to put your shoulder back in place. It will be uncomfortable, and it will be painful, I'm not going to lie, but I'll help you get through it. Yes?" She said  
"Yes, thank you." Rebecca said, still crying. The two spent the time getting to know each other, while they were waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

4 helping Rebecca  
"Oh come here," Zoe said pulling her into a cuddle. "Don't worry, once this is done, we can plaster up your leg and strap up your arm and then I think you should be able to go home with your dad. If you'd like, I can stay with you?" Zoe said, doing her best to soothe the girl.  
"Yes please, Zoe, I'd like that." Rebecca said, wiping her eyes as Ash came back in to help Zoe with her shoulder.  
"Right then Rebecca, I'll give you some gas and air to breathe on, it will be uncomfortable, but once it is done, you will feel much better." Ash said as they took their positions. Zoe had hold of her hand, and Rebecca was squeezing it very tightly.  
"Right on three, ready. One, two, three." Zoe said as they pulled at her arm. Rebecca took a huge breath as the pain swept over her. But she did feel much better afterwards.  
"Ok thanks Ash, could you arrange another x-ray to check, the positioning of it please, whilst I plaster up her leg." Zoe asked  
Ash walked out of resus and Zoe went to grab the equipment she needed.  
"Are you feeling a bit better now?" Zoe asked  
"Yes thanks, thank goodness!" Rebecca replied sighing with relief.  
"That's good, now, important question, which colour plaster do you want?" Zoe said laughing.  
"Wow, very important! But anyway, can i have red please?!" Rebecca replied laughing as well.  
"Good choice, now then, let's get cracking!" Zoe said, putting on the bandage layer, while the plaster part was still in working progress!


	5. Chapter 5

5 goodbye  
Within 5 minutes, it was done and Ash came back.  
"Good news, it is all back in its original position, so we can strap it up and you can go home. Your dad is waiting in the relatives' room for you, so I will get him to fill out the discharge forms while you two finish off here. So off Ash went. Zoe went and fetched the straps and then put them on Rebecca. Then she went to grab a pair of crutches and they spent 5 minutes working them because of Rebecca's shoulder. Then they had to move out of resus because another major casualty had come in, so they went for a walk around the hospital. When Zoe was confident that Rebecca could manage, they went to the relatives' room so that they could go home. Zoe gave Rebecca her number, so that if she ever had any troubles, she could phone her, especially after she found out that she had no mother. Zoe said bye and watched them drive off in a taxi ad then went back to her office to do some paperwork that she had to do.  
It was soon the end of the shift, so Ash went to see if Zoe wanted to come to the pub for a drink because of what they had done today. Zoe happily agreed, so the two went to meet everyone else in the pub for a drink. After a good hour or so, the pub began to get empty, there was only Zoe, Ash, Charlie and Tess left. They bought in another round of drinks and began talking about upcoming events.  
"Well, there are 3 junior nurses starting on Thursday, on a trial for 4months, I think it was." Tess said.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is extremely short because it would only let me have a set amount of letters on the chapter document. I won't leve it at this though, I will add a few chapters to make up for it. Sorry, but please review and send me some ideas for future chapters**

6 about the junior nurses  
"Well then, let's hope they have their hearts set on this job, do we have names of any of them?" Zoe asked  
"Er, yes... Millie, James and Lucy. The girls are twins." Tess replied  
"Ok, well I hope there isn't going to be any conflict between them, especially as there are only two jobs, so that means that one of them is probably going to get the job and the other isn't." Charlie said.  
"Oh, good point Charlie. But if they are both genuine nurses with potential, they could both get jobs." Ash replied, shaking his head.

"Yes, but normally with twins, one of them is more headstrong than the other, in fact it is the same with all siblings I suppose. I mean look at Ethan and Caleb, they are literally always fighting." Zoe said

They finished off their drinks and went home because they had a shift first thing the next morning. Tess went in the car with Zoe, because they only lived around the corner from each other.


	7. Chapter 7

7 a quiet shift.  
The following morning was quite quiet to begin with. There were only a few minor injuries to attend to, so there was mainly a big gossip party going on in the staffroom, with a few members of staff disappearing every time another injury came in to reception.  
Soon, there was only Zoe, Ash, Charlie, Tess and a couple of others left. The main talk was the nurses that were starting tomorrow; they were sorting out who their mentors were going to be. It was actually a harder job than they thought.  
"Well, I think we should work out who is a mentor at the minute, and then who would be a good mentor. Then work it from there." Charlie suggested.  
"Yeah, well, Ash, you're mentoring Lilly, and Lilly is mentoring Ethan, but other than that, I think that is it because everybody else has left." Zoe said.  
"I think Fletch should be one, but I think he should have James, seems though last time, Aoife took a liking to him!" Tess reminded them.  
"Good idea, then who would take the girls?" Ash asked  
"Robyn could take one of them, and I wouldn't mind taking the other." Zoe said laughing.  
"Ok! Sorted then. You, Robyn and Fletch will be mentors. And good ones I think you will be too!" Charlie said chuckling.

"Awww, thanks Charlie!" Zoe said laughing.  
After that was all organised, they went back into the reality of the hospital to assist whatever was needed before heading into the pub after a long, easy shift.


	8. Chapter 8

8 meeting the junior nurses  
The following morning, there were three new faces nervously waiting for one another to arrive so that they could all go in together. They walked in and went straight to reception.  
"Hi there, what can i do for you?" Noel said in his cheery voice.  
"Hello, we're the three junior nurses; we have an appointment to see Tess Bateman and Charlie Fairhead." Millie said.  
"Ok, if you'd like to take a seat, I'll go and fetch them for you." Noel said disappearing  
A while later, Noel came back with Tess.  
"Hi, you must be the junior nurses, if you'd like to follow me, we'll get you sorted." Tess said warmly.  
The three followed Tess into her office. Charlie nipped out to fetch their mentors.  
"Ok, so Charlie has just gone to fetch your mentors, if you have any questions, just ask them." Tess said, explaining some of the important things to them while they were waiting.  
"Ok then, this is Zoe, the clinical lead, Millie, she is going to be your mentor, ok? So if you two want to get started. Then James, this is Fletch, he is going to be your mentor, and finally, Lucy, Robyn will be mentoring you. She is definitely one to ask, because she was in your position last year, so she knows what it feels like." Tess said as they all went from the office to get started.


	9. Chapter 9

9 Zoe and Millie  
The two went to the staffroom to sort Millie out, and then they went into Zoe's office for a chat, before they were to get to work  
"Ok, so tell me something about you, and then I'll tell you something about me, so that we can get to know each other a bit better." Zoe suggested, Millie nodded  
"Well, my names Millie and Lucy is my twin. I am a dancer and I had my heart set on being a nurse after I went into hospital with a broken ankle, i realised how much they help us and things like that. I work well with other people and enjoy learning new things!" Millie said  
"Cool, well my name's Zoe, I am the clinical lead here, which is basically the boss of this department, I have wanted to be a doctor all my life, and as soon as I left school I trained to be a doctor and then I became a consultant when I came here to Holby. People always listen to me, and very few disobey me! I get along with most people and i am always up for fun!" Zoe said laughing, which made Millie laugh as well. "You're quite lucky you have me as your mentor, because I am the only one who has an office. That means that when you are on a break or when we're not doing anything, you are welcome to come in here and sit on the sofa and do whatever you please, providing I am in here."  
"Ok, thanks. Oh and by the way, do you want me to call you Dr Hanna or Zoe?" Millie asked curious.  
"Good point. Erm, Dr Hanna when we are out in the ED but Zoe when it's in here. Right, shall we go and see what awaits us?" Zoe replied, Millie nodded and they wet out into the ED.


	10. Chapter 10

10 Fletch and James  
Fletch took James straight into resus, because he was needed, so James got to get involved in the action straight away. He wasn't allowed to anything major immediately because it was putting a patient's life at risk, but he had to put up an IV line and take blood and then send it to the labs. Then he had to organise a CT and x-ray, with the help of Fletch! So James was quite busy and he got a lot of experience from it, and he had only been in the ED for half a day. When they had a break, Fletch took James on a tour of the ED and introduced him to the staff.  
"That's Zoe's office, she's always up for a chat, and so if you ever need to ask anyone anything, Zoe's probably the one to ask!" Fletch told him, laughing.  
"Ok! And that office we were in before was that Tess'?" He asked  
"Yes, she shares it with Charlie. They are the senior nursing staff; they have been through everything this ED has been through. So they know quite a lot about it. Tess especially, if it has anything to do with midwifes! But anyway, here's the staffroom" fletch said opening the door. Ash was sat there, talking to Ethan.  
"James this is Ash and Ethan. Guys this is James, the only male junior nurse!" Fletch said winking  
"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Martin Ashford, but call me ash" Ash said getting up and shaking his hand  
"Hi "James replied, shaking his hand, but nervous because he didn't know what to say.  
" Right, my breaks over, are you coming Ethan?" Ash said.  
"Yeah, nice to nice to meet you James" Ethan said, leaving Fletch and James in the staffroom to chat.


	11. Chapter 11

11 Robyn and Lucy  
Robyn was working in cubicles, so Lucy came with her. Their first patient was a young boy who had a suspected broken arm. Lucy met Dr Ethan Hardy and they got on well and got everything done pretty quickly. After they had discharged him, they all got to know each other a bit more whilst they were waiting for another patient.  
"Hello, I'm Ethan Hardy, and Caleb Knight is my brother, we don't get along very well and don't fall for his charm whatever you do!" Ethan said laughing.  
"Ok, well nice to meet you Ethan and thanks for letting me know about Caleb! I'm Lucy and Millie is my twin sister, we kind of get along, but mainly it is all about her, so don't argue with her, if you do, she could get very violent. I am quite laid back, but I always have my heart set on everything and I am not one to give up that easily." Lucy said  
"And I'm Robyn, I was a junior nurse last year, along with three others. And now, there is only me left." Robyn started.  
"What happened to the others then?" Lucy asked, quite intrigued.  
"Yeah, even I haven't heard about this." Ethan said  
"Well Ally left after her first shift, after muddling something up and then she realised she didn't like it. Then Aoife didn't make it because there were only two jobs available. So then there was only me and Jamie who made it as proper nurses. But then Jamie met this guy earlier this year, an asylum seeker who locked himself and Jamie in Zoe's office and refused to come out. Then he collapsed, but they couldn't get out because someone has chained themselves to the door! But anyway, Jamie saved his life and then he came back like a month ago, and asked Jamie to go to Australia with him!" Robyn said.  
"Oh wow, so did you live in the student house with them?" Lucy asked.  
"Yes, and now i live there with Max, the porter, and Lofty, a nurse. However i don't think Max will be there much longer."  
"What do you mean?" Ethan asked, puzzled  
"I think he is moving in with Zoe. Though I don't know when. But anyway!" Robyn said laughing.  
"Wait, when you say Zoe, do you mean our Zoe?" Ethan asked  
"Yeah, did you not know, they have been going out for ages!" Robyn laughed.  
"Oh okay! I did not see that one coming" Ethan said, walking into reception, closely followed by Robyn and Lucy.  
"But anyway, Lucy, why did you want to be a nurse?" Robyn asked  
"Well, I've always kind of wanted to be one because i like helping people. It was always me who wanted to put others first and Millie wanted to be the star. Then she broke her ankle and wanted to be a nurse." Lucy said.  
"Do you and Millie get along well or not?" Robyn questioned.  
"Er, well, we aren't as close as we probably should be, but we can get along. The only problem with her is that there is only one star, and that is herself. She always thinks she knows best, and when she is wrong, or someone disagrees, she argues." Lucy said.  
"Oh dear, well, Zoe will definitely put her in place." Robyn said laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated this is a while, I've been so busy. This is another short chapter(because the documents have a character limit, so I can't carry on!) so I am going to spoil you and put three new chapters up! **

**Please review, it means a lot!**

12 Nobody likes Millie

The three nurses had finished their first shifts and so far so good. It was the following morning and James, Lucy and Millie were heading towards reception when Tess quickly came over to them.  
"Morning guys, right quick change then all three of you are needed in resus. "She said.  
"Okay Tess." Millie said as they disappeared into the changing rooms. Once they were in resus, they had four casualties, so they all split off with their mentors onto different patients.  
Zoe was in charge of one patient and Millie was watching her very carefully.  
"Right, Millie, can you go and get me the tracheotomy kit and get ready to put a line in. Then can you organise a head and neck CT and a pelvic x-ray please." Zoe instructed.  
"Yes Dr Hanna." Millie said in her sickly sweet voice. As she disappeared off, Charlie said "Does she always talk in a sweet innocent voice?"  
"Yes, yes she does. It reminds me of little kids when they do something wrong and try to hide it." Zoe replied rolling her eyes. Charlie just laughed.  
"But she always thinks she knows best and that everyone else is wrong. I mean come on, she's only a trainee and has only done one and a half shifts." Zoe said. Millie came back into room, along with Max and another porter, to take them to x-ray.  
"Thanks Millie, could you put the saline bag up please?" Zoe asked.  
"Yes, I'm on it." Millie replied, going towards the patient on the bed. She did it and then the porters took them up to x-ray.


	13. Chapter 13

13 Lucy is ill  
The following morning, all three nurses went in to work. Lucy wasn't particularly feeling well, but Millie made her go in.  
Robyn did notice that Lucy was being quiet and didn't really look well. When they were alone in the staffroom, Robyn decided to ask her  
"Lucy, are you ok? Because you look a bit pale and you are being extremely quiet."  
"No, to be honest I feel a bit ill, but Millie made me come in because I wasn't planning to." Lucy replied truthfully.  
"Ok, well I'll go and have a word with Dr Hanna, because i really don't think you should be working."  
"No i don't either, but when I have a twin like Millie, there is no point arguing with her." Lucy said. Lucy stayed in the staffroom while Robyn went to find Dr Hanna. She was in her office and luckily, Millie wasn't in there.  
"Hi Robyn, what can I do for you?" Zoe asked.  
"Well, you see this morning, Lucy wasn't feeling very well, and was going to phone in sick, but Millie made her come in and wouldn't let her stay at home. And I really think she shouldn't be here, so can we send her home?" Robyn explained.  
"Yes, if you think she should go home, let her go. And as for Millie, I'll sort her. Thanks Robyn." Zoe said as Robyn left her office and went back into the staffroom. She found Lucy unconscious on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

14 a shock  
"Lucy, Lucy can you hear me?" Robyn asked getting down to floor level.  
Eventually, she started to come round.  
"What happened?" She asked, pouring a glass of water for Lucy and siting on the sofa.  
"Well, I remember you going out and then I started feeling woozy, so I sat down, then Millie came in and asked why I was here, so I told her and then she said that I wouldn't become a doctor if I was just taking days off ill, then we started arguing her voice got too much and I don't know what happened from there." Lucy explained.  
"Ok, well, you're in no state to work, and I need to go and see Dr Hanna, so come with me and then you can stay in the nurse house with me and Lofty." Robyn said, Lucy nodded and they walked to Zoe's office. Again, Millie wasn't in there, so they walked in.  
"Hello, Robyn, Lucy. Wow, I can see what you mean; you don't look very well at all Lucy." Zoe said.  
"Yes, well I have found out more." Robyn said and told her what Lucy had told her earlier. Zoe nodded.  
"Ok, I'll talk to her, and in the future, if you don't feel well, don't come in. I've been watching you, and I think you will get a good career out of this, and you have your heart set on it."  
"Thank you Dr Hanna" Lucy replied in almost a whisper. Robyn's shift had ended, so they both went back to the nurse's house and put a film on.

**Three new chapters for you guys! Keep reviewing and I will try and update more frequently now because it is the holidays!**


	15. Chapter 15

15 the night drama  
Robyn and Lucy were having a really good night and soon, Lofty came in from his shift and joined them because he was worn out. It also wasn't long before all three of them were asleep on the sofa!  
Half way through the night, Lucy felt a wave of nausea come over and she ended up running to the toilet to be sick in it. She tried to move from the toilet basin, but she kept going dizzy, so she sat down and kept throwing up every so often. Robyn heard her get up and came to see how she was.  
"Right missy, when we get to work, we're getting Dr Hanna to check you. It could just be a bug, but it's better to be safe than sorry." Robyn said, helping Lucy up. They were just about to leave when Lucy threw up again.  
"There must be nothing in you now, so I think we may have to put you on a drip, to prevent you from passing out." Robyn said, Lucy had turned a really pale colour by now, so Robyn set her down on the sofa. It was nearly 6 o'clock, so they would be up soon, but they weren't too bothered. Eventually, Lucy fell to sleep, but woke up to go to the toilet again. The time was 8 o'clock, so she thought it would be better to stay put until Robyn came in, which she did.  
"Right, come on, we're taking you in now, I've spoken to Dr Hanna and she is going to meet us outside the entrance." Robyn said, helping Lucy into the car and driving to the ED.


	16. Chapter 16

16 Lucy is in hospital  
Zoe met them outside the ED with a wheelchair.  
"So Lucy, when did you start feeling unwell?" Zoe asked.  
"A couple of nights ago." Lucy replied weakly.  
"Ok, can you get on the bed and Robyn can you get a line in please?" Robyn nodded and got on with it.  
"Right, that should make you feel a bit better, can you take bloods and FBC's, U and E's. Thanks Robyn. Temperature is 40, we'll keep an eye on that and BP is 140/60." Zoe said.  
"Are you feeling a bit better now Lucy?" Robyn said.  
"Yes thanks Robyn, I'm sorry about last night." Lucy replied.  
"Its fine, as long as you are fine, it doesn't matter." Robyn said hugging her.  
Zoe came back a while later with some results.  
"Ok Lucy, I think it is just a bad case of the flu, because there is nothing abnormal with your test results. I also don't think that Millie arguing with you helped anything and this could have been avoided if she didn't make you go to work! You are extremely rundown though and probably just needed that day of rest." Zoe said. Lucy nodded weakly and smiled.  
"I'll have a word with her. You just rest and wait for the fluids to be pushed through you and you'll feel much better Lucy." Zoe said.  
"Thank you Zoe. Sorry to be a pest."  
"No problem, you're ill, that's what we are here for." Zoe said smiling and leaving the cubicle.


	17. Chapter 17

17 Zoe yells at Millie  
After leaving Lucy, it was almost 10, which was when Millie was due to start shift. She found her in the staffroom getting ready.  
"Millie, can I have a word in my office please." She said.  
"Yeah sure, I'll be a minute Dr Hanna." Millie said.  
Once they were in the office, Zoe couldn't be bothered to be all nicey nicey, so she went straight into it, knowing there was going to be an argument over it.  
"Right, what on earth were you thinking?"  
"I'm sorry, what are you on about?"  
"I think you know god damn well what I'm on about." Zoe yelled, but Millie still looked blank.  
"Your sister. She's lying in hospital extremely ill, suffering with a bad case of flu because she hasn't been able to stay off because you made her get on with it."  
Millie had no idea what to say.  
"I'm sorry but I just wanted us both to get the jobs, we both want it and we want to make our family proud." Millie argued, but Zoe was still having none of it.  
"No, it's not down to that, it's down to how good of a doctor you are, and how well you work."  
"Oh whatever, she's my twin, we are best friends and i can tell her what to do."  
"No Millie, your twins, both equal, Lucy can make her own decisions for herself." Millie just huffed.  
"I've had enough, and for that, you can leave now and not come back, there is no way I am letting you work in here because we work as a team here, it's not all about you. Nice meeting you, now go." Zoe demanded. Millie looked at her, and then left her office.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but I will try and update more frequently. I am also trying to make the chapters longer, which is hard because the notes app I'm using only allows a certain amount of letters in it, so I apologise. But please review and tell me what you think! G xx**

18 was it the right choice?  
Zoe was in her office thinking about what she had done. Was it the right decision to send Millie away? She was a pain, but she was a good doctor, maybe she would settle down when she wasn't one of the new ones anymore?  
Zoe kept questioning her choice, so thought she would get other staffs input. She was just about to go when Robyn knocked at the door.  
"Come in Robyn."  
"Hi Zoe, Lucy said she wants a word with you, is that OK?"  
"Yeah that's fine, I'll go see her." Zoe replied getting up. Robyn got back to her patient and Zoe went to cubicles.  
"Hi Lucy, Robyn said you wanted a word?"  
"Er, yes, it's about Millie. I know she has been a pest and has been really annoying, but I don't like the idea of you sending her away to be honest. I mean, she was only looking after me, but she didn't understand I was truly ill. I know she has a sharp temper and her sickly sweet voice too, but she has potential to be a good nurse, you just have to let her adjust." Lucy said. Zoe was actually quite shocked at what Lucy just said because Zoe saw Lucy as a vulnerable, quiet person, who just got on with things with no hassle.  
"OK. So you are asking me to bring her back to the ED? And you are definitely sure that that is what you want?" Zoe asked.  
"Yes, you can do whatever you want with her; just don't send her away when it is my fault."  
"OK, and it's not your fault Lucy, don't think that. You couldn't help being ill, but she could help shouting at you. But she will only have one chance, she makes the wrong move, she's out for good." Zoe said, Lucy nodded in agreement as she thought that was fair.

Zoe went back into her office to call Millie, she told her to come in straight away as they needed to chat.

About half an hour later, Millie arrived back in the ED and went straight to Zoe's office to see her once again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I'm running out of ideas so if you have any, PM me, or write them in the review box please as I appreciate it! Half way down, there seems to be really big gaps between each row of speech, because I had to use 2 different sources to write this chapter, because it all had character limits on them! Please review though xx**

19 the chat.  
"Come in Millie." Zoe said as Millie knocked on her office door.  
"Right, sit down, we need to talk." Meekly, Millie sat down.  
"So, I'd just like to start by apologising because now I've sat and thought about it, I think it was a bit too harsh what I did. I was just angry at the time, and my head was all over the place." Zoe said smiling.  
"That's OK Dr Hanna, I accept your apology. I too have been thinking and I also think what I did was wrong, I shouldn't have shouted at my sister for being ill, I was just looking out for her in the future because I know how much this job means to her, and I thought that with her taking days off, you wouldn't get to see how capable she is. I'm sorry I shouted at you as well, because I knew I shouldn't have done what I did, because now my sister is seriously ill in a hospital bed."  
Zoe smiled at this, but what she didn't know was that this was Millie's little plan: to be nice towards Zoe and everyone else on that day so that she can get her job back. In all honesty, Millie thought what Zoe did to her was wrong and mean and that she shouldn't have been sent away for a petty little thing like that. Once she got her job back, she would just forget about it all and carry on how she was doing, because she felt she was top of the league and everyone listened to her. She didn't care what people thought, she just wanted to be a good nurse and a successful one too! She couldn't care less abut her sister, whether she was ill or not, because she knew that James was an amazing nurse, and that he was going o get one of the available jobs, which meant that either her or Lucy would get the other, and she didn't want it to be Lucy.  
"Thank you. Now before I do anything else, you are going to go and talk to Lucy and apologise to her."  
"OK." Millie said standing up. Zoe followed her to the cubicle where Lucy was located.  
"Um, hi Lucy." Millie stuttered.

"Hi."

"I've just come to apologise. I shouldn't have made you come into work when you said you were ill, and I shouldn't have shouted at you. I hope you feel better soon." Millie said and then walked back out of the cubicle where Zoe was waiting. Zoe had heard the conversation and wasn't too convinced, but she knew that with a person like Millie, it was good enough.

They went back to the office to discuss what would happen next.

"As a punishment for what you have done, you are going to spend two weeks doing shifts in Minor Injuries, and then you can come back to the ED for the last month on your junior nurses' contract before your interviews for the real jobs. OK?"

"Yes Dr Hanna, thank you."

"OK, so in the morning, I will be waiting outside MIU at half past nine, to take you in and give you to your mentor."

Millie smiled and walked out of the office and back home once again.

Has Zoe made the right decision on keeping Millie at the hospital?

**Hope this is OK, but I really need ideas!**


End file.
